Current anti-inflammatory drugs, such as corticoids, non-steroidal drugs and biologics, typically act systemically and thus affect both healthy and damaged tissues. Adverse side effects include gastrointestinal and renal effects as well as, in some cases, an increased susceptibility to infection linked to impaired leukocyte trafficking in healthy tissue. There are currently no FDA-approved anti-inflammatory agents that selectively target the endothelium, much less tissue-specific vascular beds that promote inflammation. Accordingly, there is a need for agents (e.g., anti-inflammatory agents) that specifically target venular endothelium, either globally or in a tissue-specific manner.